There are several reasons that ink jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper and photo media substrates. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. With respect to ink jet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial ink jet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble, as in the case with many dyes, or water dispersible, as in the case with pigments. Furthermore, ink jet inks have low viscosity to accommodate high frequency jetting and firing chamber refill processes common to thermal ink jet architecture.